Friends to Lovers
by thenalwaysforever
Summary: After a drunken one night stand Santana confesses her deepest secret to Quinn. How does she take it?
1. Glee Club

After a drunken one night stand Santana confesses her deepest secrect to Quinn. How does she take it?

I used Lillie as Quinn's girlfriend in the beginning and Kiera is Santana's

**QUINN POV**

I never used to like Science, listening to the teacher talking about organisms or something like that. But that all changed when I got sat next to non other than Santana Lopez. We had been best friends ever since we started talking. It was weird, we connected instantly. She gets me and I get her. Nothing more to it really. We never really paid any attention in that lesson. We were either talking about Glee , Cheerios or trying to ruin each others books with stupid remarks about the teacher.

I never got why people treated her like some big bad bully. If you give her the time of day and she gets to know you, she is lovely. Thinking about it being on the Cheerios gives us a reputation of being stuck up bitches. I mean most of us our but me and Santana arent. I was quickly taken out of my thoughts when Santana came walking into the room. "I just saw Coach Sylvester and she said there is a new Cheerio joining us at practice."

"Hey Santana, and yeah she announced at the end of practice yesterday."

"Oh well trust you to pay attention" she said while nudging me and winking.

" Whatever, anyway her names Brittany S. Pierce"

"Meh, I dont really care as long as she doesnt cross me"

"Calm it Snixx, you havent even met her yet and you're already threatening her" I said while giggling to myself. She smirked and rolled her eyes while getting her text book out of her bag.

I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jacket. I waited till the teacher turned to write something on the board to read who the text was from.

_Lillie - "Hey baby, are you in an important lesson? Come meet me in the toilets, I have something for you ;) xoxo" _

"Sir, please may I go to the toilet?" I ask desperately.

"Yes Quinn, but hurry up." As I quickly jump up I knock Santana, she grabs my wrist and pulls me down so she is able to look into my eyes.

"Where are you off to so quickly, aye?"

"Uhm, I feel sick"

"Aw babe, lovesickness?" she says and chuckles as I roll my eyes and walk out of the room.

_To Lillie "On my way babe ;) xoxo"_

As soon as I step foot into the toilets I see Lillie, she looks away from her phone and pulls me into a cubical. I lock the door, just in time before she starts assulting my lips with her soft kisses. I feel her tongue trailing along my lips for entry, I quickly grant it to her. Things are starting to get heated as she trails her hands up and down my body. She gets to the top of my skirt about to go under and someone walks in. We both stop and put our index fingers over each others mouths, in an attempt to silcene one an other.

"Quinn. Get your horny ass out of the cubical"

"Shit. Santana what are you doing in here?!" I shout back irritated.

"Well this is the girls toilets and if you hadnt noticed I am one sexy ass female so it explains itself"

"No Santana" I said while walking out of the cubical fixing my clothes ".. Why are you here now?"

"Well since you have been gone for most of the lesson the teacher got worried and told me to come look for you, and as soon as you jumped 5ft from your chair when you were leaving I assumed you would be.." Lillie walks out and Santana turns to her and continues what she was saying ".. With this lady here"

"Well Santana, its nice to see you too" Lillie states while walking towards the mirror. Santana just strugges in responce and walks out.

**SANTANA POV**

Wow. Quinn is really starting to follow in my footsteps. I never thought Id see the day she started getting it on in school. She has never been the type of person to do that. I hate to say it but I am proud of her. She has really started to come out of her shell.

"Hey Santana, when are you gonna dump that lady of yours and come back to me"

"Puck, you better shut the hell up before I go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass."

"Oh come S, you know she cant treat you like I do. I know what you need Lopez."

"Oh please. You couldnt handle me Noah." I state as I walk into the choir room.

Today we are supposed to be sing about Love. I know everyone will expect me to be singing a song about Kiera, but honestly I am only with her because Quinn is with someone. We used to hook up every now again but we had a 'no strings attached' relationship. However; I started to develop these feelings for her and I had to try and replace them for someone else. Our friendship means too much to me, I cant lose her. She is the only good thing in this hell hole.

As Mr Schue waled into the room, right on cue Rachel shot her hand up to perform her song first. We all know her song was about Finn. All the songs she sings are about that goofy giant. Like any other day Mr Schue let Rachel go first, she started singing some Barbara Streisand song. No change there. Once she had finshed I raised my hand. I looked around and everyone was shocked at my desision to go next but I just want to get this over with. As I stand infront of everyone I look at Quinn who gives me a soft smile, I cant help but smile back. I signal the musicains to start the music.

_I love you... I love you... I love you _

_Baby I love you_

_You are my life_

_My happiest moments weren't complete_

_If you weren't by my side_

_You're my relation_

_In connection to the sun_

_With you next to me_

_There's no darkness I can't overcome_

_You are my raindrop_

_I am the seed_

_With you and God, who's my sunlight_

_I bloom and grow so beautifully_

_Baby, I'm so proud_

_So proud to be your girl_

_You make the confusion_

_Go all away_

_From this cold and mixed up world_

As I am singing I look up to Quinn who is looking at me with a unreadable expression on her face. I dont know whether she knows it not about Kiera or she thinks I am in love with Kiera. I look away because I can see her expression change from unreadable to a slap in the face, she is starting to cry.

_I am in love with you_

_You set me free_

_I can't do this thing_

_Called life without you here with me_

_Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you_

_I'll never leave_

_Just keep lovin' me_

_The way I love you loving me_

_And I know you love me_

_Love me for who I am_

_Cause years before I became who I am_

_Baby you were my man_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Easy loving me_

_I appreciate the love and dedication_

_From you to me_

_Later on in my destiny_

_I see myself having your child_

_I see myself being your wife_

_And I see my whole future in your eyes_

_Thought of all my love for you_

_sometimes make me wanna cry_

_Realize all my blessings_

_I'm grateful_

_To have you by my side_

I try to make eye contact with Quinn but as soon as I do she looks away. As tears start to form in my eyes I have no other choice but to keep on singing.

_Every time I see your face _

_My heart smiles_

_Every time it feels so good_

_It hurts sometimes_

_Created in this world_

_To love and to hold_

_To feel_

_To breathe_

_To love you_

_Dangerously in love_

_Can't do this thing_

_I love you , I love you, I love you_

_I'll never leave_

_Just keep on loving me_

_I'm in love with you_

_I can not do_

_I cannot do anything without you in my life_

_Holding me, kissing me, loving me_

_Dangerously_

_I love you_

_Dangerously in love_

Once the music has finished I wipe away the tears threatening to leave my eyes and look up to Quinn one last time before I take my seat. We look deep into each others eyes. She looks down at her shoes, takes a deep breath and stands up. I dont know if she is going to walk out or sing. My heart is pounding as she walks through everyone to get to the front. She isnt leaving. Does that mean she going to sing?

**QUINN POV**

As I walk to the front of the chior room to sing my song I cant help but feel a pain in my chest. Santana is in love with Kiera. Santana normally tells me all of her feelings, thats the why we meet up every Friday night, we sit and talk about our week. Well its Friday today so maybe while we are getting ready for Puck's party she will tell me.

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeahh_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

I look to Santana who is looking at her feet. But then she looks up as I sing the chorus.

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

As I continue to sing to Santana she starts to form tears in her eyes. As she looks me in the eyes she stands up and runs towards the door.

"Santana, wait.." I shout as I run after her. I grab her arm just as we reach the girls bathroom. I pull her into a tight hug and just hold her while she cries onto my shoulder. After, what felt like a lifetime, I pulled back and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Whats happened? You always stay and listen to me sing, you say its the highlight of your day. And you cant lie and nothing because you also never cry infront of anyone apart from me." I state.

"It doesnt matter. Im just having an emotional day today. Im sorry I ran out of Glee, you should of stayed to continue your song, you were beyond amazing."

"Santana you know Im always here for you and even if that means not finishing a song." I chuckle lightly as I hold her again. I wonder what upset her so much. I drag her into the girls toilets and lock the door. Times like this Santana needs to be in a private place. I walk her over to the sink to start sorting her eye make up out. As Im getting some tissues to wipe of the mascara off her cheeks, I put my left hand under her chin and my right hand leaning against her right cheek, as I'm about to wipe away her make up I look into her eyes, shes looking right into mine. I cant discribe what feelings are rushing around me right now. Her eyes are starting to fill with tears, one escapes so I wipe it away quickly and pull her into another hug. She embrasses me like she never has before, thats when I know something serious is wrong.

Santana's breathing has just calmed down when the bell goes, I ask her if she wants me to drive her home and she quickly accpets. As we are walking towards the car park exit we bump into Kiera. Santana seems put off by the thought of talking to Kiera right now.


	2. Preparty Shots

**SANTANA POV**

Im in too much of a crap mood to deal with Kiera and her bubbliness. I kiss her and tell her I'll call her later as me and Quinn are late for the film we are going to see. With that I grab Quinn's arm and pull her towards the car.

Once we are in the car I looked over to Quinn. I could see she was bout say something. "Im not in the mood for one of your speeches about lying to Kiera about what Im doing, I just want to go back to yours get ready for this party round Puck's."

"I wasnt actually gonna give you a speech but now you mention it.." I give her a quick glare and she gets the message. "Ok, I wont. However I want you to talk to me Santana. You've been by best friend for as long as I can remember, you know you can tell me anything?" I nod politly and then put my head against the head rest and look out the window.

Within 15 minutes we were pulling up to Quinn's drive way, her parents werent home yet which means we can have preparty drinks. "I have a bottle of Vodka in my bag, did you wanna have preparty shots while getting ready?" I asked Quinn while walking upstairs.

"Yeah sure, let me put my bag in my room and I'll grab so shot glasses" she says while a grin creeps onto her face.

When Quinn's gone I check my phone and see there is a text from Kiera.

_Kiera - "Hey baby, I hope you and Quinn enjoy the film tonight, and Puck's Party. Im gutted I cant come but there will be others. Luv ya :* xxxx" _

_Me - "Thank you babe. We're just gonna chill at Quinn's for a bit. Im gutted to but we have Rachel's party next week. Im hoping you'll wear your sexy red dress ;) I'll text you tomorrow. Luv ya more :* xxxx"_

And with that I put my phone back in my bag. I start to unzip my Cheerios skirt and let it drop to the floor, I step out of it and then pull my top over my head and take my sports bra off, they both end up on the floor next to my skirt. I walk over to my bag on the floor by Quinn's bed, I bend down to grab a bra and my dress. Timing couldnt be any better, as soon as Ive done my dress up Quinn stumbles into the room with shot glasses and some more Vodka. I couldnt help but laugh at her.

**QUINN POV**

As I'm walking towards my door it isnt fully open, I look through the gap to see if Santana is crying again or on the phone. As I look round the door I see her stepping out of her skirt which was now on the floor. I cant help but stare at her. The shape of her body is perfect. I watch her closely, shes just so mesmerising to watch. I snap out of my gaze just in time as she starts to turn around, I stumble throught the door. I looked at her in embrassment and she just smiles sweetly and walks over to me. "Have you been drinking on the way up the stairs?" she says while giggling and taking the things from my hands.

"No I.. Um.. I just.. I just tripped I guess" I say while looking at my feet.

"Haha ok. You start getting changed while I pour the first shots"

As I walk over to my wardobe I can feel Santana's eyes on me. I slowly step out of my Cheerios uniform and unclaps my sports bra. I bend down to grab a bra from the drawers in the bottom of my wardobe. Once my bra is on I turn around to see Santana standing with a shot in each hand. "Come on Q, here's to a brilliant night" she says as she takes her shot. I take mine and then look at her. We just look into each others eyes. I get lost in those dark brown eyes. I quickly realise Im still standing in my underwear, I turn around, grab my new black dress I brought last weekend with Santana and put it on. Once Ive put it on I announce we should have a few more shots and head down stairs to wait for Kurt and Blaine.

After countless shots Kurt and Blaine knock at the door. As I stagger to the door as Im about to opem the door I feel Santana's hands on my hips. I turn around and put my hands on her hips, I look right into her eyes. I slowly move my lips closer to hers, our lips brush against eachothers. Then the door bell goes. We quickly jump back from each other. "You took your time opening the door didnt you" Kurt says as soon as I open the door, "Come on Blaine's in the car, you got everything?" I nod and grab Santana's hand.

"Thank you guys for picking us up" I say when we are on our way to Puck's.

"Anytime, you guys took us to Finn's party a couple of weeks back so its only fair to return the favour" Blaine says while smiling.

Santana hasnt said a word since we got in the car. I turn to face her and shes already looking at me. I smile at her and she smiles back. I take her hand in mine and squeeze it sloftly.


	3. Party Night

**Songs used**

**Sage The Gemini - Red Nose**

**SANTANA POV**

Quinn's hands are so soft, they fit perfectly with mine. As I look at the way our hands are interlocked together the car stops. I look up and see we are at Puck's parents house. There is a sea of people already here. Im not bothered because me and Quinn are always fashionably late to partie's. Being joint cheer captins everyone expects it. Quinn lets go of my hand and suddenly I feel alone. I need more alcohol to shake this feeling.

Once out of the car we are greeted with Puck and Finn with shots for each of us. "Welcome to the Puckerman Palace bitches" he shouts while handing us the shots.

"Not much of a palace Puck" I state before necking my shot.

I grab Quinn's hand and head into the house. I walk into masses of people. I cant hear anything over the music. One of my favourite party songs is playing so I drag Quinn to the dance floor, I know she loves dancing to this song.

_And she gon' shake it, like a red nose_

Quinn starts to bend down and presses her bum against my front.

_Li-li-li-li-like a red nose_

_And she gon' shake it, like a red nose_

_Like a, like a, like a red nose_

At this point shes twerking against me like in the music video. I grab her hips and press her into me some more.

_And she gon' shake it, like a red nose_

_Li-li-li-li-like a red nose_

_And she gon' shake it, like a red nose_

_Like a, like a, like a red nose_

We start getting really into it and people are starting to join in and do the dance with us. We dance like this till the song is over. When the new song started Quinn turned around so she was facing me. We naturally positioned ourseleves so my right leg was inbetween hers and her right leg was inbetween mine. We just start off by swaying but as the song picks up I start grinding into her while swaying along to the song. Things start to heat up pretty quickly and the next thing I know Ive spun around and am now grinding against Quinn. I cant believe me and Quinn are dancing like this. It feels wrong because its very flirty and we both have girlfriends but it feels right because I have strong feelings for her. As the song ends I turn around, our eyes lock. We are both panting after the way were dancing. I lean forward, "Did you wanna go grab and drink and find somewhere quite?" I ask.

"Ok, wicked" she replies. I pull her into the kitchen and we about to make a drink when someone shouts.

"BODY SHOTS, WOO", I look at Quinn and she pulls me to the counter.

**QUINN POV**

I push Santana onto the counter. She takes the straps of she dress of her shoulders and slides it down to her hips, she takes the lime from Puck and jumps onto the counter. She lies down and places the lime in her mouth. I grab the salt from Puck and pour it in a line up her abs. I take the shot from Puck and Im holding it in my hand. I look at Santana and she gives me a flirty wink. I get onto the counter and straddle her hips and her eyes are locked onto mine. I slowly lean down and lick the salt off her abs while giving her a flirty wink, I move up her body, take the shot and then lower myself to take the lime from her mouth with mine. The look on her face was hard to read. I jumped down and helped her down. She pulls her dress back up and then drags me to the fridge to get some drinks. As Im pouring the drinks I feel her hands on my hips then I breath on my neck. "That was so hot" she states. I couldnt help my smile to myself. I turned around in her arms and handed her a drink. We both took sips of the drinks I had made.

"Did you wanna go somewhere quite babe?" Santana asks.

"Yeah sure, lead the way" and with that she takes my hand and leads me out of the kitchen. We struggle to get through all the people in the living room. When we make it to the stairs I pull on Santana's hand. "Isnt that your ex babe?" I state pointing towards the blonde hair teen walking towards us.

"Shit, I need you to be my girlfriend while she is here.." she says while moving so shes standing next to me instead of infront of me. "Quinn" I turn to her. "I need you to kiss me." Before I had time to respond her lips were on mine. I was shocked at first but I started to enjoy it. I kissed her back with such force we fell against the hand rail. She trails her tongue along my bottom lip wanting entry, I quickly accept. I start trailing my hands up and down her sides.

"Santana? Is that you?" I hear. I quickly pull away from Santana to see her standing there.

**SANTANA POV**

I feel Quinn's hands move up and down my sides. It feels so good to be kissing her. "Santana? Is that you?" I feel Quinn pull away. I turn to see her.

"Becky.. Um.. What are you doing here?" I ask curiously, wondering why the fuck shes here.

"Puck invited me. I was hoping to see you but I see you're busy" she says while turning to face Quinn.

"Um.. Yeah kinda."

"Its fine Santana, I have a girlfriend too. Its been a year since we broke up. Anyway, Im gonna go find her now, I'll see you later." and with that she was gone.

"Sorry about that Quinn, she just.." I couldnt even finish my sentance.

Quinn was pulling me up the stairs to the door of the spare room. I didnt get a chance to ask question, I was facing the window in the spare room. I turn around and see Quinn turning the light on and shutting the door. "Quinn, what are you.." Her lips were on mine. I didnt push her way. I grab her waist and pull her closer, while doing so she pushing her tongue through my lips. I start walking backwards towards the bed, I trail my hands down to just below her bum. I pick her up in one smooth motion and she wraps her legs around my waist. Our tongues assulting eachother. I feel the back of my legs hit the bed so I spin around and slowly lower Quinn onto her back. She doesnt let go with her legs. I move her up the bed so I am on all fours. She unwraps her legs from around my waist and I lift up my right leg so it is over her right. I feel her hands around my cheeks while kissing me hard. I move my left leg up slightly so its touching her centre. I can feel the heat through her thong.


	4. One Night Stand

**SANTANA POV**

I feel Quinn buck her hips up at the touch of my thigh. I stop kissing her and move slowly down to her neck, peppering kisses along her jaw line. I start nibbling her neck down to her chest. Once I reached her dress I started to pulled up from the bottom. Quinn caught on and sat up. She took the bottom of my dress and pulled it over my head and threw it onto the floor. I grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head for it to then join mine on the floor. I took her lips with mine and unclasped her bra and threw it. I pushed her shoulders back and she slowly leaned back, making sure she didnt disconnect our lips. When her head was back on the bed I peppered kisses down her body. I kissed the inside of each thigh while taking her breasts in my hands. As I massage each breats I cover her toned stomach in kisses. I slowly move my hands down her sides taking her thong with them. When all the clothing is all off and scattered on the floor I stop to take in all the beauty in front of me.

"What?" she says nervously.

"You.. Youre beautiful Quinn" I state while leaning in to assult her with kisses, starting with her lips and ending with her thighs. This was finally happening was the only thing I could think of. I look up at Quinn and she is looking at me with a seductive look in her eyes.

Next thing I knew Quinn had turned us round and she was now straddling my hips. She kissed attacking my neck with kisses, I let out a moan when she found my pulse. I felt a her hand run down between our bodies into my pantie. I let out an even louder moan when I felt her fingers on my heated centre. The waves of pleasure were slowly rising.

"Im so close" I breathed out as I started to move my hips in the same motion Quinn's hand was going. Quinn started to quicken the movement with her fingers on my clit and I couldnt take it anymore.

"Fuck.. Quinn" I let out as she slowed down to ride me through the extreme pleasure running through me. She rolled over so she was now layong next to me. I lie on my side so I was looking at her.

"Youre amazing at that. Now its time for you to feel the same way." I swing my leg round so I am now on top. I start kissing her neck while lowering my hand between our bodies. I cup her sensitive part. She lets out a moan and archs her back. I slowly circle her clit with my finger. I feel her push onto my hand so I start to quicken the movement. Her hips starting bucking into my hand as her back archs again, shes letting out little moans. I replace my finger with my thumb and slide a finger into her. I quicken the movement for the last time.

"Santana... Oh my.." she lets out. I still my fingers and slowly cirlce her clit with my thumb to help her ride out the pleasure.

"That was amazing." she says while pulling me down so Im laying on top of her. She places lazy kisses along my collor bone until we both fall asleep.

**QUINN POV - SATURDAY MORNING**

I wake up to find a naked Santana asleep on top of me. What happened last night. The last thing I remember was walking down stairs to wait for Kurt and Blaine. I slowly slide out from underneath Santana and she wakes up.

"Quinn, why are we naked?" she asks sleepily.

"I.. I dont know... Do you think we..?"

"I think so" she says while smiling.

"Why are you smiling? This is serious Santana. We cheated on our girlfriends."

"Oh calm down Q. I was gonna dump the poor girl anyway, now I have more reason too." she states while rolling off the bed.

"What do you mean you were going to dump her? You sang a song about how much you loved her yesterday?!" I cant believe shes going to dump Kiera. They are perfect for eachother. Santana quite clearly stated yesterday how much she loved her, it just doesnt make any sense.

"No I never. That song wasnt about her!" I can tell shes starting to get angry, shes raising her voice. I notice that she isnt looking at me when shes talking. I stand up and move over to her. I lift her chin up and I can she sees about to cry. "Do you really want to know who the song is about Quinn?"

"I do"

"You. The song was about you Quinn. I love you and I have done for a long time now. The reason I broke up with Becky was because I knew I had feelings for you. Then you and Lillie started going out and I knew you would never feel the same way so I tried to move on by getting close with Kiera, then she asked me out so I acceptted. I ran out of Glee Club yesterdat because I couldnt take the fact you were singing that song about Lillie. Im sorry, Im going home now" Im shocked. She feels the same way. I cant believe it. She about to walk out the bedroom door.

"Wait.." She stops and turns to me.

"What Quinn?" I move to her and shut the door, one because Im still not dressed and two because of what Im about to say.

"I love you." I lean into capture her lips with mine. She doesnt kiss me back at first, Im hoping its because shes shocked. Then I feel her lips push against mine.


End file.
